The Meeting Place
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Ichigo meets a childhood friend long ago forgotten. Will he be able to recall who she is? And who is the mysterious man watching them? IchiRuki pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting Place

 **Well, here is my newest Bleach story, inspired by Ken Navarro's instrumental song "The Meeting Place." It'll be an IchiRuki pairing. I hope you all will enjoy this story. Please review!**

" **We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."**

It had been nine years since Ichigo's dear mother, Masaki, had passed away. Ichigo was only six years old then, but he still had vivid memories of his mother and that was the one thing that no one could take away from him, his memories. Ichigo had two sisters who were kind and loyal to him, but his relationship with his father, Isshin, had become more and more strained over the years since his mother died. They fought more and more often, and the fighting was getting so bad to the point where Ichigo was considering going out tonight. He hardly ever went out besides going to high school ever since his mom died, but he didn't want to keep fighting with his father, either.

Ichigo walked out of his house as the sun was beginning to set, igniting the sky in a fiery orange. Before Ichigo knew it, he had come to a stop at the entrance to a park, and, not knowing where else to go, he shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down one of the dirt paths. After about five minutes or so of walking, Ichigo came upon a lake that had some benches scattered around it, and the scene was absolutely stunning. The lake shimmered and sparkled as the sun set just over the horizon, coloring the water a mixture of orange, purple and red. Ichigo stared at the scene in awe for a few minutes before he noticed some small rocks lying on the ground and, noticing that he was alone at the moment, picked up a few of the rocks and walked over towards the lake to begin throwing the rocks along the water, something that he used to do as a child when his mother would take him to the park. Ichigo then threw the first rock to try and make it skip along the water, but it landed without bouncing into the lake.

"Damn, I haven't done this in so long I forgot how I used to do it."

Ichigo then took the next rock and, when he threw it, to his surprise, it skipped a couple of times before finally falling into the water. As Ichigo was about to thow the last stone in his hand, he heard footsteps coming closer to him from behind, but he didn't bother to turn around as he figured that it was just someone passing by. However, as Ichigo threw the last stone in his hand and went to pick up more, he heard a voice say something from behind him.

"I see you're into throwing rocks."

Ichigo didn't turn around, but he answered the question all the same.

"Yeah, that's right. I've been doing this ever since I was little. It's just a pastime of mine."

"Is it because your mom always used to bring you here and you did this every time you came?"

That made Ichigo stop in his tracks, and he turned around to see a beautiful woman with slightly long raven hair and large, beautiful violet eyes.

"How did you know that? I've never told anyone about what I do here, not even my own family!"

"Because, you may not remember me, but I remember you, Ichigo."

"How in the hell do you know my name, and how do you know about my mother? Just who the hell are you?"

"We used to play together when we were little. We would always play here, right in this small spot by the lake. However, after your mother died, you told me that you didn't want to come here anymore, because it made you think about your mom."

The memories of him playing with this woman when they were little began to come back to him, but he still had not asked her what her name was.

"And what's your name? I'm still not entirely sure who you are."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. We used to be the best of friends when we were little kids. Your mom even called me your girlfriend because of how we were together so much."

Ichigo was still shocked at what he had just heard. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to remember his closest childhood companion, and the fact that he had encountered her here of all places shocked him the most.

"Rukia, I still don't remember everything about you, but it's great to see you again after all these years. What's it been, eleven years almost?"

"Yes, that was the last time we played together, when you were six and I was eight. I'm so sorry about your mom, Ichigo. You and her were really close."

Ichigo then noticed that Rukia was wearing a ring on her finger, and he deduced that she was getting married soon.

"Rukia, why are you wearing a ring? Are you getting married?"

"Oh, this? No, I'm just wearing this ring that I bought years ago. I always thought that it was beautiful."

"Oh, well, I'm surprised no one has proposed to you yet. You are really beautiful."

Rukia blushed at his comment and turned to go, but Ichigo called to her again.

"Am, Rukia? Maybe we could meet here again tomorrow. I mean, it was great talking to you and I thought that we could talk again tomorrow."

"That sounds great, Ichigo. I'll come at the same time tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be here."

"See you tomorrow, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, see you then, Rukia."

Rukia then turned and went down the path she had come, while Ichigo took one last look at the sparkling lake before heading home. Unknown to both of them, however, was that there was a man watching them both from a distance, wearing an unusual cross and, after Ichigo and Rukia parted ways, the man smiled coldly and said to himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll be seeing you soon, very soon."

 **So, what did everyone think so far? I know this chapter was kind of short, but give it time; this story will keep getting longer as it progresses. I didn't want to spoil it, but that mysterious man at the end was none other than Kugo Ginjo. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the slow update, especially to Everlid, who I know was waiting for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy Ichigo and Rukia's second meeting! Will Ginjo make his presence known? Read on to find out! Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

The Meeting Place

Chapter 2

Ichigo was on his way home from school the day after his first encounter in nearly eleven years with his closest childhood friend, a woman by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. He couldn't believe that he had encountered her at the lake of all places, their special place where they used to play together as children. He had wondered where she had gone all this time, and why she had just left without any word of where she had gone to. Ichigo was planning on asking her where she had been all this time tonight when he returned to the lake to meet with Rukia once again. He couldn't stop thinking about her throughout the day at school, and time just seemed to drag on very slowly. After finally getting out of school, Ichigo was heading home when he decided that he didn't feel like fighting with his dad again, so he decided to head to the lake early in order to watch the stunning view of the sun and the sparkling lake while waiting for Rukia's arrival, even though there were dark storm clouds in the distance with the promise of rain.

XXX

Ichigo spent the next few hours by the lake, sitting on one of the benches for awhile before deciding to throw some rocks in the lake just as he did last night and many times before. As Ichigo was having some success getting the rocks to skip along the sparkling the water, he heard soft footsteps coming up from behind him. Ichigo turned around and Rukia was there. She looked radiant, with a casual black dress that matched her hair and went to her knees which showed some of her slender legs.

"Hey Rukia, great to see you again."

"Hi Ichigo. I see that you're still up to your old hobby."

"Yeah, well, I've been doing this for a long time, and what else is there to do here besides look at the great view of the sunset?"

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm not good company? If that's the case, I'll just leave then."

"I never said that! All I meant was that this place is very lonely when you're by yourself, so throwing rocks into the lake keeps my mind off of it."

Rukia smiled as Ichigo got angry at what she had said. She always used to tease him when they were little, and she still got the same reaction out of him years later. Rukia walked up to stand next to Ichigo and looked out to the amazing view as the sun was beginning to set, giving the lake a brilliant hue of colors. Ichigo turned around and admired the view himself, watching as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

Ichigo looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye and really took in her beauty. She was somewhat shorter than him, but she had still grown into a radiant young woman. Her eyes were the part of her that really caught Ichigo's attention. There was something about them that hypnotized Ichigo every time he stared into them.

"Ichigo, you're staring."

Ichigo quickly looked away, cursing himself for getting caught staring at her like that. Rukia had a mischievous smile on her face as she watched Ichigo kick up some dirt with his shoe. Rukia's smile vanished and she froze when she saw the rustling of bushes behind where they were standing. No one was there, but Rukia knew she had seen a glint of something behind the bushes, knowing that someone was watching them. Ichigo noticed Rukia's attention was focused on the bushes, wondering why she was staring in that direction.

"Rukia, why are you looking at the bushes? There's nothing there."

"Ichigo, I think someone was watching us from the bushes. I saw a glint of medal in that direction, like someone was wearing a necklace or something."

"Well, I didn't see anything Rukia. Either it was the wind or you were seeing things."

"You won't even protect us, will you, Ichigo? That could have been anyone or anything watching us! That's it! I'm leaving!"

Rukia quickly turned around and hurried down the dirt path heading towards the city lights.

"Rukia, wait a minute!"

Rukia was already out of earshot, and Ichigo's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Agh, damn it! Why the hell didn't I just go take a look?!"

Ichigo threw a rock towards the bushes in frustration, turning to take another look at the lake as the sun had completely set by now, the only light was the moon as it slowly rose in the distance. As Ichigo turned around, he saw someone approaching him. The man was slightly taller than Ichigo was, and he had a slightly muscular build. The thing that Ichigo noticed the most, however, was the unusual pendant that the man wore, which was a necklace but the strange cross on it hung down around the man's chest.

"You know, you should really watch where you throw rocks. You never know where someone might be standing."

Ichigo looked at him in confusion until he noticed that he was holding the same rock that Ichigo had thrown in the direction where this man had come from. Ichigo then looked on in stunned silence as the man took the rock and threw it at the lake, watching it skip nearly a dozen times before finally dipping into the water.

"How, how did you do that?"

The man smiled mysteriously at Ichigo.

"Let's just say I've been doing this for a long time. Longer than most people in fact."

When Ichigo didn't say anything in response, the man continued, but what he said next shocked Ichigo.

"Just how much do know about your friend, and what makes you think you understand Rukia? Here's some advice. Act now while you can. That is if you want to protect Rukia and your family."

"What the hell do you mean protect her? What's going on?"

When the man didn't respond to Ichigo's question, Ichigo felt like grabbing him and demanding answers, but he wasn't sure who this man was or if he had any weapons on him. Ichigo asked him a question instead.

"I didn't get your name. Just who are you?"

"I'm Kugo. Kugo Ginjo."

Ichigo knew that he heard that name before, but he wasn't sure when or where he had heard it. Ichigo looked at Ginjo in the eyes, and there was something about him that just didn't feel right.

"Kugo Ginjo. Here's what you need to know. I'm not buying any of what you're trying to sell me."

Ichigo turned around to leave, but before he started walking, Ginjo began speaking to him again.

"It's your call. Wait, I want to give you this."

Ichigo turned around and Ginjo tossed him a card, Ichigo putting a hand up to catch it. Ichigo looked at the card, and it read _'Welcome to Our Xcution'_ , with a set of numbers below the slogan. Ichigo noticed that Ginjo was walking away, but before he could call out to him, Ginjo said.

"See you. Kurosaki."

"Hey, wait a minute! How the hell do you know my name?!"

But Ginjo had already walked away, heading down the same path that Rukia did. Ichigo pocketed the card and began to head home, but he wanted to find Ginjo to get answers as to how he knew about Rukia and his family.

 **And there we go! Chapter 2 is in the books! I hope everyone liked Ginjo's introduction! Please let me know in the reviews Don't worry, you'll be seeing Ginjo a lot more, as he'll be an integral part of this story. How does he know about Rukia and the danger she's in? You'll just have to read on to find out! I liked Ginjo up to the point where he betrayed Ichigo on Episode 361, and then I wasn't too fond of him after that. Anyways, in the next chapter you'll see Uryu's introduction to the story as well as answers as to why Rukia left Ichigo years ago. Please review to let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
